Dragon Ball Z: Just Another Timeline
by Nickisawsome5555
Summary: So this is one of thise timelines created by trunks. Planet Vageta is destroyed but there are plenty of saiyans left alive. Many saiyans are after a saiyan Nick, as the others see that he has potential in a dangerous way Nick doesnt even know about. Nick lands on Earth and eventually meets up with his brother Jeremy and see how different this timeline is.
1. Chapter 1

So, this story takes place in a timeline in which the saiyans are not fully eradicated, an estimated army is said to have survived. All the events that happened in Dragon Ball all the way up to the Frieza saga are normal, in which this story starts off in the Frieza saga. More of Nick's and Jeremy's background are explained later into the story. But a cool thing about this timeline is Vegeta becones more friendly quicker, and many saiyans are after Nick. Who appears to have amazing potential but the other saiyans see it as a hazard.

After the Frieza Saga, enemies like the Androids, Cell and Buu will less likely appear, as becsuse this is a different timeline. Im planning on adding many more OC characters and whatnot.

 **Here's some details on my writing/typings.**

 **Bold- signifies a title, or anything significant that relates to info on the story, like reminders, notices and such**

 _Italics- will signify dreams that happens or thoughts._

 **My dialogue will be spaced separately from Narrations and other details of the story**

 **Now on to character description**

* * *

Nick- Age 13 at the beginning of story

Hair: Black, short and spikey (Like Ultimate Gohans, but one bang without the slim strand of hair next to it)

Eyes: Black (a little more squared off than Goku's, Eyebrows make Nick look more serious when he smirks)

Clothes- wears saiyan armor, before arriving to Earth, black chest, and the shoulder coverings are Blue, with blue saiyan leggins. And black boots and wore a blue scouter.

Clothes on Earth- Top shirt is Black, and Undershirt is Blue. Black pants, Blue wristbands. Shoes- are black with the tip being blue. No scouter (learns to sense ki)

Can go super saiyan, and knows Kamehameha because it is a universal move in this timeline.

Parents were both killed by Frieza. Has a brother Jeremy.

* * *

Jeremy- Age 11 when introduced into story.

Hair- Black, hard to explain but has hair type 11 for saiyan males from xenoverse 2. Eyes and eyebrows are black as well.

His eyes look exactly the same as Nick.

Clothes before Earth- same saiyan armor as Nick but his colors are Red and Black.

Clothes on Earth- same Gi as Nick, top shirt is Black, but undershirt is red instead. Wristbands are Red with black pants. Black boots with red tip.

Learns how to go Super Saiyan from Nick. Also knows the Kamehameha.

* * *

Axan (first OC villiian inteoduced) Age-25. He has two main henchmen but those guys, you can imagine how they look.

The ruler of the remaining saiyans.

Hair- Black. (Like Goku's hsir, but take away the pointy spikes on the right siide, the bangs on his forehead and give a little trim on the other spikes)

Clothes. A white colored saiyan armor with maroon shoulder coverings and thigh coverings. Black saiyan leggins with white boots and black gloves. Wears a red scouter.

 **Now... enough of this stuff, onto the story eh? No im not candian.**

* * *

 **"The Adventures of Nick"**

 **Act 1/Chapter 1**

 **"Frieza Saga: Super Sayian Goku vs Frieza."**

Goku was laying on the floor. His stomach in pain, his arms and legs were aching. After wishing everyone accept Goku And Frieza back to Earth, it was all over for Goku. But just when Frieza was about to kill Goku, they both sensed on what appeared to be a decent power level. It came closer and closer untill there was a 5"11 teen age boy who stood confidently in front of them.

""And who is this brat?" Frieza said.

Goku stared at the boy, he could sense something within him. The boy just glared at Frieza with demeaning eyes. Something had pissed off the boy.

""Fine then! Be that way, I'll just kill you!" Said Frieza charging up a beam. Frieza fired his laser. The beam got closer and closer but the boy easily slapped it away with a smirk.

""Nice to meet you...Frieza" said the boy. "Long time no seen, what has it been, like 4 years.!?" The boy was getting even angrier.

"Who the hell are you boy! Frieza yelled.

"Hmph, you must not remember then." The boy had an even angrier face. "You killed my family 4 years ago!he screamed. Goku could feel his power level increase even more.

Frieza faced went from surprised to a huge smirk. He soon began to laugh as he set the image in his head

"What...is...so...funny Frieza!?" Nick yelled back.

"What's funny is the fact is your a stupid monkey kid that's going to die by my hands! Just like your family. Ahhhhhh! Frieza went for a backhand slap but the boy had seemed to make his hair golden and stopped Frieza's wrist. Goku looked in suprise And couldn't believe it.

"W-what the?" Frieza said. Nick thew him over his head into the ground. Frieza flew about 30 feet away from him.

"Damn, he sure is strong" Goku thought.

"Argh! You little brat" Frieza said in a frustrated tone. He charged at the teen but he turned around and elbowed Frieza in the face, then kicked him on the gut. He then uppercutted him under his chin and sent him back flying into a pile of rocks. There was nothing to see except smoke. He saw a a round pink blast coming towards him and he put his arms to block it. After it made contact he didn't budge. He looked up and saw Frieza powering up his Supernova.

"This is it for this dumb planet, and you stupid sayian monkeys! TAAAAAKE THIS!

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Update on My Series

Hey guys it's me! I'm here to give you a few updates on my update schedule and how this thing will work, so let's get to it.

As you know, I just uploaded my first chapter of my story. I will try to update this story and upload a chapter from every 1-2 days. I do have school and other activities to do outside of this story. So I'll try to update ASAP. But in the meantime while your waiting, maybe you can give some feedback and so things on what I should change in my story of you want. Every time I introduce one of my new characters, you can imagine then how they look for yourself. If you want me to change that then I can, I'm just really lazy to describing what character look like and what not. Although, the main character Nick is an exception. He's got short, starigjt up spikey hair and wears a blue t-shirt with black sweat pants. Well, I hope this update informs you and be sure to send me feedback if I should change anything or on how I am doing. Thank you for all the people who read this and I'll cya later in the meantime!


	3. Chapter 2

Holy cow I was just looking at the date I posted the first chapter. Man I can't believe I put this off after this long. Well I hope you guys can accept my apology and let's just get right into this story. Also sorry about the "allign text left" and crap like that idk what that was all about.

Act 1/Chapter 2

"Ahh shit" Nick muttered to himself. "Goku you gotta get out of here now, I'll meet with you back at Earth."

"Y-you don't need any help?" Goku asked.

"No Goku I'm fine now hurry!" Goku got up and ran for a spacepod. Nick put his hands vertically, with all fingers bent and his bottom hand knuckles were towards the ground and left hand knuckles were pointed towards the sky and bottom of his palms touching.

"KAAAA-MEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE..." Nick yelled charging up a energy orb in his hands.

"W-wait, how does he know that move?!" Goku asked himself.

"Now die you monkey!" Frieza yelled throwing his supernova.

"HAAAAAAA" Nick fired his Kamehameha and it instantly pushed Frieza's supernova back at him and sent him into the sky and exploding in mid air.

Nick stared up at the sky with his eyes closed as the burnt pieces of Friezas body came down along with the ashes. He opened his eyes and said, "Finally all this nonsense is over and hopefully we'll be safe for now." Nick quietly said to himself while charging back to normal.

After spending a few minutes looking for his pod he found it and started heading towards Earth. Nicks dad told him all about Earth and if things went haywire the he should go to Earth and protect just like his father tried with Planet Vegeta. Nick looked up to his father a lot, he was smart, strong, and just had the best personality. Nick never got along with his mother, but when his parents were blown up right in front of him by Frieza, it felt like everything around him shattered, time, his feelings, and he felt weak. He'll never forget that moment and he's vowed to be the strongest there is. He's thought about Training with beerus but it would be a while and felt as if that's cheating. Besides, it's probably impossible to even get a 15 minute training session with him.

3 months after Goku arrives on Earth.

Goku landed down and went straight to the lookout. Piccolo and Kami were happy to see him along with Korrin, and

"So is Frieza dead?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm not sure. I left and didn't get to see." He explained.

"Left? As the planet?" Piccolo questioned. Everyone just gave him a blank stare.

"Oh yeah haha, I forgot to mention. There was this boy who who just appeared right before Frieza was about to kill me. He literally gave like 5 blows to Frieza and could also turn super sayian. I could sense hidden power in him, but he's probably stronger then me!"

"A boy?! Stronger then you?! I highly doubt that Goku" Piccolo responded.

"No... I'm serious!" Goku replied.

"Hmph.." Piccolo muttered. "Besides what the heck is a super sayian?"

"Oh yeah you weren't there. I'm sure Kami knows but I'll show you just in case." He said getting into a stance. "AHHHHH!" Goku yelled as his hair turned gold and eyes a turquoise.

"It still feels weird, but it increases your power and speed dramatically.

Back at Roshis place. There was chichi, Gohan, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha.

"You guys feel that?" Asked Krillen

"Yeah I do" replied Tien. Everyone was looking in the direction of the lookout.

"It seems as if it's from the the lookout." Implied Yamcha.

"You know guys, it might be my dad. He got angry and his hair turned like gold and his ki feels like what it was on Namek. Lets head over there!" Gohan said.

Sure, let's go but be careful" said Tien. They headed out with Chichi and Roshi.

To be continued...

Thanks guys for reading and I'll be writing the next chapter as soon this is up. Although I am posting this at like 2AM haha.


	4. Chapter 3

Act 1/Chapter 3

The rest arrived at the lookout and greeted Goku with hellos and hugs. Goku basically explained what happened to Gohan and the the rest like he did to Piccolo and showed them Super Sayian.

"Wait, so Dad" Gohan started. "This boy said he's suppose to meet you here?"

"Yup he sure did son!" Goku replied, "But i dont know if he made it or not, he seemed confident in beating Frieza."

"Yeah but you are stronger then him right?" Gohan asked.

"I dont know son, he seemed pretty strong."

After and hour or so Nick still had not shown up."

"Maybe he died Goku" Piccolo said.

"Lets just wait a bit more" Goku replied.

"It's been an hour Goku!" Piccolo said.

"Yeah yeah but y'know."

After a minute or so they heard and explosion what seemed to be beneath the lookout tower.

"Whoa!" Said Krillen "That's some crazy power I can sense!"

"Yeah , it is. But it could be Frieza or that Kid." Goku said.

The person came closer and closer, as the others anxiety grew, there was the boy standing about 30 yards away. He started walking towards him.

"Hey Goku, it's finally nice to see you. Now we can actually talk!"

"Hey... You, Erm..?" Goku stuttered.

"Oh yeah haha, it's Nick!" Nick happily said. "Sorry I didn't have enough time to introduce myself on Namek."

Goku noticed he had a big smile on his face and could sense good spirit inside of Nick."

"Yah, it's okay. But..." Goku said.

"But what?" Nick replied.

"How do you know me though?" Goku asked Nick.

"Well, some Sayians thought planet Vegeta was destroyed. Some Sayians were assigned as spies and they came here and told us about you and how to eradicate you cause you haven't destroyed this planet yet. Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed though, just every life force was eradicated. It's a ghost world now. With no dirt left, just debris everywhere, and you just can't live there anymore. BUT, a few Sayians did survive, and some of them are coming here. My brother is suppose to be arriving here but he may get caught up with other Sayians who are really strong. I came here to tell you because you seem like a good guy and i can trust you. Just like you, i want to protect, follow in my fathers steps just like him, I looked up to him a lot. Now he's gone and i vowed to be the strongest."

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss, and I appreciate your help." Goku said.

"Don't worry about it Goku, just doing whats right." Nick responded.

"We can train each other, along with Vegeta, because i think he's not a villain now."

Nick had a surprised look when he heard Vegeta's name. "What? Did you say Vegeta?" Like the prince of all Sayians?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, why?" Goku said.

"Well, since him being a Prince, I thought he would be killing people right now haha!" Nick said in relief.

Goku realized how Nick laughed all of the sudden and gave him a more relaxed look. "This kid does seem okay!" Goku thought to himself with a smirk.

"Well, onto the Sayians you mentioned earlier, how many are there and how strong are they." Goku asked.

"According to Axan, who is the strongest of them all, they are definitely stronger then Frieza. I'm not gonna lie, but right now they are definitely stronger than us. I've seen what these guys can do. They destroy planets without even trying, they kill people like they are insects."

"These dudes do sound strong, but that should just encourage us to get stronger!" Goku said.

"Thats right!" Nick responded with an exciteful smile. "With Vegetax you and the rest of your group, we can definitely beat them. Also the group consist of 5 sayians, but knowing Axan, he's probably gone mad by now and killed at least two of them."

"Well then Nick, it's been nice to have met you. It seems we must get to work then." Goku said.

"It sure has been a pleasure to meet each other! Along with your group, I hope you guys think I'm good and not evil haha. Because that wouldn't be good I guess."

Everyone laughed and seemed to have enjoy the time and headed off.

To be Continued...


	5. Act 2Chapter 1

Yo wassup my readers. Just wanna thank everyone for reading or the people who just clicked on it to just give me the view count to make me feel better haha! But seriously thanks for sticking around even after the 2 month drought of not posting or however long it was. Enough of this BS, let's just get right into it.

Act 2/Chapter 1

Nick bunked in with Goku's family for about two months already. He was able to become great friends with Gohan and Chichi, and met the other Z Fighters. Vegeta was now a good guy but still trained on his own.

Nick woke up in his bed with the sheets everywhere, the sun gleaming through the window, could hear the birds chirping and could especially smell breakfast. Just like another average Sayian, Nick ate like a crazy animal. He got up and put on a blue and black Gi that Bulma took the time to knit for him.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the family.

"Hey Nick, did you sleep well?" Chichi asked.

"Yup! I sure did! Nick said as he sat down at the table. "So Goku, we gonna do a little spar later today?" He asked in excitement.

"Umm, I don't know yet." Goku said. He turned around to Chichi and asked, "hey Chichi? Does Bulma have that party tonight?"

"Yes she does, and I don't want you guys sparring and getting hurt. I'm expecting you guys to be there!" She briefly stated herself.

"Oh... OK." Nick said in a more depressed tone of voice.

"Is..is something wrong Nick?" Goku asked.

Nick never enjoyed being around a lot of people at once and wasn't really a party person. "Umm, no, everything is fine. But yeah Chichi, I'll be there."

After and hour or so, Chichi have him money to go out and buy something to wear. After looking around the mall for a bit he finally found a vest, pants and tie. Of course it was a dark blue vest and pants, with a light blue button up with a black tie, belt, socks and shoes. As he was walking out of the store he heard a bunch of screaming which seemed to be coming from a parking lot across the street. He saw a bunch of cops behind their cars taking cover behind their cars with a gun in their hand. Nick didn't know what the cops were holding but he then saw another guy with a weapon like the cops were holding and had a women hostage. The guy had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a green jacket with black pants and shirt.

"Umm, excuse me sir but what is going on here?" Nick asked one of rhe officers.

"This guys trying to rob this store and wont let the lady go kid.. now get out of here!" The officer yelled back at him.

"Just one sec sir." Nick said dropping his bag if clothes next to the officer. "Can you watch these for a sec sir?"

"W-what the? Hey kid get back here your gonna get yourself killed!" The officer screamed.

Nick hopped over the car and walked towards the dude and said, "hey, let that lady go!"

"Shut up you kid, stop walking or I'll shoot you and the girl!" The criminal said.

"Nah, I don't think I'll stop walking." Nick kept walking towards the criminal.

"OK then you asked for it!" He shot his pistol at Nick and he easily caught the bullet.

"What!?" He shot his gun again and Nick caught the bullet again. Every police officer and civilian had a surprised to death look on their faces.

"Fine then, I'll just kill the girl!" Nick teleported as soon he heard the word "kill" and even before the criminal could point the gun at the lady's head, Nick was in his face and punched him in the face and sent him into the wall knocking out the dude cold.

The lady fell back and Nick caught her before she hit the ground. "Miss, are you Okay?

"Uh-uh-huh." is all the lady managed to say. She was so surprised and couldn't believe what she saw. Nick helped her back to cops so they could aid her.

"Please make sure she's not hurt at all and get her back wherever she needs to go. I gotta get home I think I'm late.

Nick picked up the bag of clothes and started to fly off. Then the officer screamed out "w-wait but kid!" Nick heard but he didn't turn around knowing he had to get home.

He came back home with the the clothes and ironed them. He tried them on to make sure they fit and they did. The top button and tie felt awkward buy he'd get used to it eventually.

"Nick honey, what took you so long at the store?" Chichi asked.

"Oh, umm..." Nick didn't want Chichi worry about his fighting crime so he lied and said "the lines were just long."

Now, it was time to leave.

"Wow Nick you look sharp!" Gohan said.

"Thanks Gohan! So do you!" Nick replied.

Gohan was wearing a black mini tux just like Goku waa wearing but except Gokus was larger.

Chichi was wearing a purple dress with some silver bead Jewerly around her neck and wrist.

"Well, Goku and Nick you can go on ahead and go. Me and Gohan are gonna make some more sweets for the party. Chichi said.

"Oh... Umm okay!" Goku said. "Lets go Nick."

"Right!" He responded.

As they we're flying Goku turned and said. "So Nick the lines must have been huh." he said.

"Uhh actually they weren't" Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Well since Chichi didn't want us getting hurt I lied to her. There was actually a robbery or something on a store across the street. The dude had some L shaped weapon at a girls head. He threatened to shoot me and her as I walked towards so he tried to shoot me and instead I caught the projectile easily. I punched him before he killed the lady he had hostage.

"Well that's good that you fought crime. But that weapon is called a gun and it's not threatning to us but it his to humans. But good job, I definitely would like Gohan to look up to you as a older brother!" He said while smiling.

"Thanks Goku, that means a lot coming from you, and especially when it's about your own son."

"No problem Nick! When he gets older he can start to go out with you and fight crime!"

"Yeah that would be cool!"

They arrived after a couple of minutes of flying.

"Hey Bulma wats up?" Goku asked.

"Just finishing up for the party! Hey Nick how's it going?"

"Going good so far on Earth!" He responded.

"Hey Goku where's Chichi and Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, they decided to stay back and bake more sweets."

"Well I'm gonna go sit by the tree for a bit, I'm kinda tired." Nick said.

"Oh, well you can take a seat at a table instead of the grass if you'd like."

"Nah, the tree is alright."

Nick went over and sat by the free hoping the party wouldn't last to long.

To be continued...


	6. Act 2Chapter 2

Act 2/Chapter 2

As everyone came to the party, they all sat at the table getting ready to play bingo. Except not everyone. Nick and Vegeta were both sitting under a tree by the water fountain. As music played and the rest were playing bingo.

"So... Your not a party person either huh Vegeta." Nick said.

"Nah, a sayian with pride doesn't do childish things like that. Your smart kid for not doing that childish stuff." Vegeta said back.

"Kinda expecting a response like that hehe" Nick said.

"Whats funny brat?" Vegeta said raising his volume a bit.

"Well.. it's just that you know, your the prince of all sayians and I was expecting a response with something about pride.

"Well, whatever kid, just leave me alone, i want some silence for a bit, already gotta deal with that foolish stuff over there." Vegeta said.

"Yeah alright, just saying." Nick said.

They sat in peace and with arms and legs crossed, head down with eyes closed and a smirk on their faces. Untill they were interrupted by a drunk and loud Bulma.

"Hey you weirdos! Come and eat hahah! Foods ready fools!" Bulma yelled while staggering back to the bathroom to probably throw up.

"Whats wrong with her?" Nick asked Vegeta.

"Ah, that annoying women gets something called drunk. Its when you drink to much alcohol. Don't do it kid it's not good."

"Right understand haha!" Nick responded.

"Well look at that." Krillen said to the Z fighters.

"What Krillen?" Goku replied.

"The prince and new kid are getting along!" Probably got along from being party poopers and sitting under that tree all night. Oh you sayians with your dumb smirks and cocky bastard faces."

"Krillen calm down"! Yamcha said."

"Oh shut up you fool! Krillen yelled.

"You monks and your drunk asses" Tien muttered to himself.

"What was that!?" Krillen yelled.

Piccolo was able to hear and gave a little smirk.

Nick and Vegeta talked the entire rest of the night while they ate and talked about their past life. Nick felt he became a close friend to Vegeta. Nick just couldn't believe he was able to conversate with the prince of all Sayians. "Of all people! Haha!" Nick thought to himself.

After the clean up, Nick ate some leftovers after the party back at Goku's house. He brushed his teeth and just fell down on his back in his bed. He loosened his tie and threw it to the corner and unbuttoned his top button.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and heard Goku's voice.

"Hey Nick, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." Nick replied.

"Well, how come you didn't play bingo and didn't eat with the rest of us?"

"Was talking to Vegeta I guess." Not telling him the truth.

"I mean, besides hanging with Vegeta." Goku said.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Nick said.

"Nah come on its alright just tell me."

"Fine I guess. You see, when my father would throw parties back at home, he would get crazy and mess around with me, and embarrass me in front of the adults. There was also no one to hang out with h either."

"Really? Sayians threw parties on planet Vegeta? Huh I never would have thought that haha!" Goku said.

"Yeah, well we don't ever expect many things I guess." Nick said.

"Yeah your right Nick, it was nice talking to you! Goodnight Nick!"

"Goodnight Goku!" Nick responded. With that he put on a different pair of boxers only and slept happily that night knowing he talked to the Prince. Nicks night was ruined when he started dreaming about his parents.

 _5 years ago... Back on Planet Vegeta._

 _Nick was having a picnic with his mom, dad and his brother._

 _"So sons, what did you guys do today while we were out."_

 _"Oh nothing much, we just sparred. I actually won for once!" Nicks brother said._

 _"Thats good Jeremy! Congratulations."_

 _"You only won because you cheated!" Nick yelled back._

 _"NO, I didn't!" Jeremy yelled back._

 _"Yeah you did, you weren't supposed to go super sayian and you did!"_

 _"Whatever, believe what you want!"_

 _"Haha okay!" Nick laughed._

 _The family laughed and enjoy their lunch but they saw an explosion about 100 yards away._

 _"Oh crap!" Nicks dad said._

 _"What is it?!" His mother asked._

 _"It might be Frieza! God dammit!"_

 _Frieza landed and walked towards the family._

 _"What do we have here haha? A family? Well we can kill them because they are just monkeys!"_

 _"Frieza!" I will kill you right here, right now for the Sayians." Nicks dad yelled._

 _"Oh haha, please spare me the crap. Your race is nothing but a bunch of filthy, weak, MONKEYS!"_

 _"YOU WILL PAY!" He charged Frieza about to punch him._

 _"Dad!" Nick yelled out. Everything felt has time slowed, and he couldn't do anything. He felt weak. He didn't like the feeling._

 _Frieza held his hand out and charged it up. He shot it at Nick's father and when it made contact the blast blew up his Nick's father and he looked down and tried not to believe what he saw. All he remembers is his dads blue headband landing in front of him on the ground. Tears trailed down from his face and landed on the headband. He clenched his brother as he was hit hard by Dedoria and Zarbon grabbed his brother and took him away. His mother screaming in pain and sadness..._

Nick woke up sweating and breathing heavily as he sat up quick. He looked to his right and saw Gohan sleeping peacefully. Nick drank some water, got up and put on his Gi. Nick opened the window quietly and flew towards the canyon.

To be continued...


	7. Act 2Chapter 3

Act 2/Chapter 3

Ok...I know it's been a while but recently I've been having some problems in my life I needed to think about and do. So I apologize for the drought and also I was on vacation for 5 days. But anywhos I'm all good and here's the continuation.

Nick was walking around the dark forest and headed over towards the waterfall at around 3AM.

Goku got up to get some water to drink and he checked in on the boys and realized Nick wasn't in his bed.

"Mmm I wonder where Nick went?" He asked himself. Goku closed his eyes to go and try to sense Nicks ki. Since Goku learned the Instant Transmission technuiqe he was able to get to him quickly.

As Nick was sitting next to the waterfall looking up to the sky. He heard a voice say, "hey Nick, why you all the way out here?"

"Just had to step out and get some fresh air for a bit." He said with a depressed look on his face.

"Is everything alright Nick?" Goku asked.

"Just had a nightmare.'

"Was it about your parents and Frieza?" Goku assumed.

"Y-yeah it was." Nick looked like he was about to cry. He felt the emotions getting to him.

"Hey now. Its all okay. You did a fantastic job killing Frieza. You don't have to worry about him anymore, you surprised me with that great power if yours."

"Yeah I guess your right Goku. Thanks." Nick replied with a somewhat smile.

"I think you should head back. You know why?" Goku asked

"No, why?" Nick replied.

"Well, you know we haven't sparred yet. I've been wanting to see that true power of yours! Now come on, I don't want to have a better advantage just because you're tired haha!"

"Oh yeah, are you for real?!" Nick said on excitement.

"Yup I sure am! Now let's go." Goku replied back with a huge smile.

The two went back to the house to get some sleep. Nick was already cheered up and felt better. He still kept thinking about his parents, hoping his brother would appear out of nowhere, and also hoping Axan and the other ruthless Sayians were killed. Nick felt like he was a mess though, having dumb crazy ideas and that they will never happen. But he was still determined to become stronger. He wants to find a way to pass a regular super sayian, but that would take some work. In just about 3 days, him and the Z fighters would be celebrating the date of his birth. Nick closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything but his birthday, and hoping it will be full of joy. Clearing all the horrible flashbacks and thoughts, Nick eventually fell asleep.

3 days later... June 7th...

There stood all the Z Fighters in a circle around Nick, in front of him was a big strawberry shortcake.

"Alright then!" Yelled a very loud blue haird women. "Let's dive right into the cake. After serving everyone a piece of cake. Nick sat there and was able to smile as he looked up at the sky.

"I know you are there Mom and Dad." He thought to himself. "I know you're celebrating and I hope I'm making you proud so far, I love you guys." Nick kept staring at the sky with a huge smile. Goku noticed Nick was staring at the sky.

"Yo Nick, what do you see." He asked.

"Oh... Uhhh.. don't worry about it, it's fine." Nick replied.

Goku Sat down next to Nick. "So what were your perents like Nick?" Goku asked.

"They were both nice, brave, and nice. They cared alot about me, but..." He said.

"But what? Goku asked.

"I don't really like to talk about it a lot." Nick replied.

Later on into the party, everyone was enjoying their time and Nick just kept eating food. Bulma walked up to Nick.

"Hey Nick!" She said.

"Whats up Bulma, your not drunk are you?" He asked while laughing.

"No silly, I've only had a glass of whine, I'm to old for that." She replied.

"Haha, riiight. Anyways what were you gonna ask me now?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, do you know what the Dragon Balls are?"

"Umm, I think so I saw them on Namek, or well.. I didn't see them but I think they grant wishes, I did see the dragon and it said somthing in a weird language and people disappeared."

"Yes that's right and we have our own set here on Earth!" Bulma said.

"Oh that's cool! Well what about it?" Nick asked.

"Since it's your birthday we wanted to give you a present."

"Oh wow really? What is it? More food, unlimited food? Unlimited BACON!?" Nick was now getting excited."

"One sec." Bulma said. She put all 7 dragon balls and screamed "NOW, ARISE SHENRON!" A huge orange bolt shot from the glowing orbs, the sky darkened and soon enough, there was the Dragon, as Nick stared in shock.

"Nick... Do you know what is better then food?" Bulma asked Nick.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"What if your parents were standing right in front of you... Right here, right now?!

"Are you serious?! Can you actually do that!?" He said.

"He sure can something like that!" Bulls said. "Now... RIIISE SHENRON!"

As she yelled the and bright light shot from the balls into the sky as it darkened. It created the outline of the Dragon and Nick stared in shock.

"Wow this is craaazy!" Nick said with a huge smile.

"I..am the eternal Dragon... Now state your wish!" The Dragon spoke.

"Y-yes Shenron, can you bring back Nick's parents who were killed by Frieza years ago?"

A silence became and it was about 3 seconds before Shenron spoke.

"Mmmm, I can not grant that wish."

Nick's face went to a more confused look now. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"W-what? Why not?" Goku asked. Everyone stared in shock.

"Because, if they were to be brought back to life, then they would be at planet Vegeta, but since it was destroyed they would die again in the void of space. Also I'm only able to bring people back if they died within the year I am summoned." Shenron said.

"There's no way, I wanted this to be a good thing." Bulma said.

Nick looked even more depressed then ever. He stared at the ground as a test began to fall down his cheek. "I just want to see my family again!" He thought.

Now.. is there another wish I can grant you? I've been waiting long enough." Shenron said.

"Umm I don't know? Does anybody else have any wishes that are useful?" Bulma said.

No one said anything and had no request. They just didn't know what to do...


	8. Act2Chapter4

Wow it's been awhile again and I apologize, it's been crazy lately but it has settled down now. I hope you guys can forgive me and here is the next part.

Act2/Chapter 4

After standing around not knowing what to wish for, an idea came to Nick's mind.

"Wait shenron! Can you teleport my brother right here if he is still alive? " he asked.

A pause came about until shenron spoke. "That wish shall be granted, your wish shall now be granted!"

Shenron's red eyes lit up. "You wish has been granted! Faaarrrell!" An outline of shenrons body glowed and shot up and then the Dragon Balls dispersed.

Everybody felt a ki appear out of nowhere and everyone turned around. There was a glow behind the capsule corp house. Then a person walked from behind the wall. He looked almost like Nick. His hair was black, spikey and pushed over to the left ("bed hair" from ultimate tenkaichi). He was wearing red and black sayian armor. As he stared at everyone he finally met contact with Nick.

His eyes widened as he yelled out "Nick?!" Nick responded as well by saying his name. "Jeremy!?" They ran and hugged each other. They were laughing and everybody else grew a smile. After introducing Jeremy to everybody, they all saw Jeremy was also a good guy.

"So what you've been up to? " Jeremy asked.

"Well after all the chaos, my ship crashed here and I have been getting stronger for anything."

"What about Frieza? What happened to him?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh Frieza? Ptffff he dead haha!"

Jeremy just gave him a blank stare. "Wait, what?"

"Yea he was easy to beat, I think he was in a different form but I was way stronger then him. Even Goku had him beat."

"How did you beat him?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh I went super saiyan." Nick said.

Now Jeremy was even more confused. "A-a super saiyan? What the hell are you talking about, I think that crash did more then just confuse you on where you were."

"Nah I'm fine, apparently this super saiyan thing rarely happens but I can show you what it is."

"Yeah sure, if you want."

Nick backed up a few steps, and spread is feet apart and arms down his side. A golden glow outlined his body and particles of gold swarmed his body. His hair changed golden, the turquoise eyes appesred and the golden aura all around him.

"W-wow", was all Jeremy managed to get out. "His ki, it's-it's so pure."

"Yea, a super saiyan increases speed and strength." Goku said. "This form can be achieved by just practicing or just by pure emotion.

"You mean I can do this to?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course!" Goku responded. "You can have Nick teach you!"


	9. Act2Chapter5

Act 2/Chapter 5

It was later that night. After getting to know everybody, Jeremy felt safe and reealiased how nice the group Nick was with was.

"Oh boi that was a good dinner, all this Earth food is amazing." Jeremy said.

" Yea haha, it is and fills you up. It seems like you haven't eaten in forever" Nick said.

"Well on this planet all I ate was this mushy stuff. It was good but didn't give you alot."

"Anyways Jeremy, where did you last see our parents go before they were killed?" he asked.

"All I remember was becoming concious of my surrounding and I mom trying to escape. You were already gone but I knew dad was dead, laying right next to us. But sacrificed herself for me, also the both of us."

"How so, I hardly remember anything?" Nick said.

"She quickly out you in a space pod sent anywhere then obviously you were on your own from there. As for me mom carried me Frieza wrapped his tail around mothers neck and I dropped but she pushed him away and sent me off. That's was the last time I saw them."

There was a long silence as everyone felt bad for them.

"Well I'm gonna go somewhere, I don't know where." Jeremy said.

Bulma stopped him real quick, "hold it sir, you can stay here with us, this house is huge it has plenty of space."

"I'll be gladly to accept your offer, thank you ma'am." Jeremy replied with a huge smile.

The two boys walked down the long hallway as Nick also showed Jeremy around.

"When was the last time you slept in a nice fluffy bed?" Nick asked.

"Wow like 5 years man." I mainly slept on stone tables or whatever."

"Trust me you'll be sleeping like a baby tonight haha."

They laughed as they walked in and Jeremy immediately plopped down on the bed.

"Oh my goodness man, I'm so grateful. I've found my brother, I've met really nice welcoming people, and now really awesome beds, this is awesome!" Jeremy said.

"Well you better get some sleep because we are gonna get training." Nick said.

"Wait, training? Already?"

"Ya man, we need to be ready for anything and you would like to unlock your potential right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'll get some sleep in then."

As they stared up at the ceiling for abit and talked, they fell asleep to be ready for tomorrow.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Rise and shine buddy! We've got worked to do!" Nick screamed in Jeremy's ear.

"H-huh?" Jeremy said in a tired voice.

"Get up fool!" Nick pushed Jeremy off the bed.

"Woah!" he said hitting the floor. "Hey man not cool."

Nick laughed as he walked out the door, "now hurry up I'll be waiting outside."

He didn't know what to wear, he HAD nothing to wear. He looked around but he realised what Nick was wearing and saw a Gi like Nick's except it was red and black instead of blue and black. He put it on and liked in the mirror and like how he looked.

"Hey man, you look good in that Gi!" Nick said.

"Thanks, I like it too. So anyways what are we gonna start off with."

"Well first, we are gonna do stretches and then do a quick spar between me and you."

"Alright sounds good."

They did their leg and arm stretches and whatnot. They stood across the field about 20 yards away from each other.

"Alright Jeremy are you ready?"

"Yea sure, I'm pretty sure you are stronger but let's do it anyways!" he replied.

"That's what I want to hear! I like your spirit! Aright Jeremy I want you to come at me with everything you've got!"

Jeremy just nodded as he got into his stance and his blue aura surrounded him. He jumped toward and steamed as he thee a punch. Nick blocked it with his forearm. It created a low BOOM! And the ground shook. Bulma and Vegetation were in the kitchen as they were jumped by this.

Nick tried to counter and tried to kick Jeremy. Jeremy pushed of his leg and went to Nick's right side "AGH!" He yelled as he spin kicked Nick in the back of the head. "Oooof!" Was what came out of Nick's mouth and he slid over a few feet. After Nick got his balance back, he charged and also threw a punch which was blocked and immediately followed with another kick which was also blocked. Jeremy swepped his leg at Nick's and Nick was exactly parallel to the ground. Jeremy went to kick Nicks stomach but Nick pushed off the ground and punched Jeremy across the face. For a while they started exchanging kicks and punches. Nick landed a punch to Jeremys face and Jeremy jumped back into the air and fired a ki blast. Nick also fired one and they met in the middle and blew up creating a big cloud of smoke. Jeremy stared into the smoke until it formed into a tunnel as Nick charged through it. It looked like Nick was going to attack but then teleported behind Jeremy and smacked him to the ground.

Jeremy a charged back up and threw a coupled punches but Nick ducked under and punched Jeremy in then gut, then the face and finished it off with a roundhouse kick to the ribs and sent him back to the ground.

Nick came back to the surface and saw Jeremy struggling to get up. "Alright J, I think that's enough, you're pretty strong! I was really impressed actually!"

"T-thanks, but I can k-keep going, just a little more" Jeremy replier back with pain in his voice.

"Nah, you can't do it all in one day, I takes time to get stronger."

"I know, but I wanna see how strong your super saiyan form is" Jeremy said.

"I guess, but only a little bit"

They stood apart from each other again and Nick transformed into a super saiyan. "Alright J! Now come at me!"

He charged at Nick and threw everything at Nick he had left. Nick was easily dodging his attacks without moving. Nick threw Jeremy back with a force. He moved so fast towards Jeremy that he couldn't see Nick and next thing he saw was Nick's fist in his stomach and he fell over and passed out. As he carried Jeremy back to the house he heard Gokus voice.

"Is he alright?" Goku asked.

"Oh hey Goku when did you get there? And yeah he's just passed out." Nick replied.

"B

I've been here since you started haha! That was also a good training session for Jeremy. You're a good teacher Nick."

"Thanks Goku, im just trying to release his potential, he so much"

"Yeah I know, i can feel it, and it feels different also"

"Yea it does, well Goku I'll be seeing you soon, take care!"

"Yup, cya Nick!"

Nick placed Jeremy down in the bed. _Wow I can feel all his potential, he just needs those few extra steps to push him, then he'll release a power like never before... Maybe even an ascended saiyan like I've been trying to do._


	10. Act2Chapter6

It was that next morning, Nick and Jeremy awoke and they headed to Kami's lookout. Nick explained to Jeremy who kami was and how they have a place called the hyperbolic time chamber where you could get a whole years worth of training in a day.

"So Nick, what is this chamber exactly?" Jeremy asked.

"Well you see, its basically a whole other works where time and space flows differently. And in this case, it moves faster and that's why it can get a whole years worth of training In a day."

"Wait, so if we ever want to be stronger we can just keep using it?"

"Not exactly thought, it can only be a used a twice in a persons lifetime."

"Ah, OK I see now." Jeremy replied.

"Also, you can only stay in there for two years, or two days on Earth, and remember, if you stay any longer, you'll be stuck in the chamber forever. Even the next person to go in, will not see you. More things to know is the deeper you go, the colder it gets and the more dense the air gets, and the gravity is ten times of Earth, so basically the same as planet vegeta's."

"Thanks Nick, thats some good stuff to know, and also... Have you been in the chamber yet?" Jeremy asked.

"Your welcome, and no, I have not been in there, Kami just told me about."

They arrived at Kamis lookout. "Heeeeeey Kami, we're heeeeere." Nick yelled

"Ah yes, I'm glad to see you Nick." He calmly said.

"Yup glad to see you too, and this is my brother Jeremy. And Jeremy, this is our guardian or our god of earth, he's a pretty cool dude haha!"

"Hehe thanks Nick." Kami said while chuckling. "Nice to meet you Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you too sir." Jeremy said back.

"Hello Nick!" Said Popo walking up behind them. "Are you here for the time chamber?" He asked.

"Why yes we are. Also Jeremy this is Popo."

After talking and getting them to Know Jeremy walked them to the chamber. "Remember boys stay safe and only two years. Good Luck!"

"Thaaanks Popo just make sure when we walk out there should be a huge meal ready for us haha!" Nick yelled as Popo slowly closed the door

In The Time Chamber...

"Woooow, this is so crazy, and look, its all white out there." Jerrmy said in awe.

"Yeah I agree too. Holy cow man! This is so craaaaazy!" Nick said

"So what are we gonna do now Nick?" Jeremy asked.

"Well we are gonna train obviously, but... You are gonna learn how to become a super saiyan. And our first lesson is how to become one. And super saiyan can be achieved in many ways. It can be achieved by just a really hard power up, or emotions like anger, which I got it from just training really hard."

"Alright then let's get started then!" Jeremy said.

"Good, that's the spirit!"

A few moments later they were standing about 10 yards apart from each other.

"Ok so to begin with, I'm going to use half my power, then I'm going to go all out in my super saiyan form. Just tell me whenever you need a break."

"Alright Nick, I'm ready for whatever."

Good now here I coooome!"

Nick leaped forward and threw a punch, Jeremy was barely able to dodge it just in time. He then threw a kick at Nick but Nick hopped back and fired a ki blast at Jeremy and he blocked it with is arms. Nick teleported behind Jeremy and kicked him in the back.

"Come on bro mix it up a little, I know you can do better!"

Again Jeremy charged foward but he instead teleported behind Nick and was able to land a blow on Nick. They fought for a while and Nick could tell Jeremy was inching closer and closer to becoming a super saiyan he just needed the extra push.

They stopped fighting and then Nick spoke. "Alright Jeremy, now I'm going to go full power at my super saiyan form. Remember, if you can hit me once you can get more food later."

"Ok Nick, I hope you'll enjoy starving then."

"Haha ok Jeremy we'll see about that."

Jeremy charged first this time and threw a ton of kicks and punches. Nick was dodging easily and Jeremy didn't have a chance at hitting him. "Dang Jeremy!" Nick kneed him in the stomach. "Your waaaay to slow haha!" Nick then punched him the face. "You need to try harder, loosen up those muscles!" then he kicked Jeremy sending him about 20 yards away.

"Argh!" Jeremy muttered to himself. "I've got to strategize. I know what I'll do."

He got up and stood there for a second.

"Wow, I can feel it, he's almost there he's starting to get angry I know just what to do." Nick thought to himself

Jeremy fired a charged up ki blast. Nick blocked it as Jeremy appaesred behind Nick and said "ha got you!" as he went for a flying kick at Nicks head.

"Nope" is what Nick said as he ducked and grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground.

"Really? is that it bro. You can do way better."

Jeremy just looked at him with an angry look. He had blood dripping from his face and all over is body and his clothes were torn up.

"You know, mom and dad would be disappointed with that power of your right now." Nick said with a serious look.

"W-what did you... just say?!" Jeremy said as his rage began to fuel.

"You heard me. They wouldn't be to happy at all."

"Y-you take that back... RIGHT...NOW!" he yelled.

"Its true." Nick replied.

"AHHH SHUT...UP!" Jeremy leaped forward towards Nick.

"W-what the?" was all Nick could say as he got punched in the face. There was a yellow aura around Jeremy but his hair wasn't yellow. Nick punched Jeremy back in the face and sent him to the ground.

"And just like that. Only one punch and you're on the ground. How sad."

"H-he's right, this is pathetic right now." Jeremy thought to himself. "B-but I need to get stronger and become a super saiyan. I-I can feel it. It's feels as if it's charging up. I can't let any others down anymore." Jeremy paused for a second. "No...not... anymore." he said quietly to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeremy screamed as the aura grew in size and his hair turned yellow as well.

"Yes.. finally it happened. He actually did it. Wow, what power!" Nick thought to himself.

And from there they trained for the rest of the days and Jeremy got his promise of extra food for hitting Nick at least once.


	11. Act2Chapter7

It was now the second day of being in the hyperbolic time chamber for Jeremy and Nick. Although the main goal was for Jeremy to reach super saiyan, Nick also had a goal. Which was too find an ascended form of a super saiyan.

Jeremy snapped up in his bed as he woke up to a screaming voice, it was Nick's. He could feel his ki starting to rise and the entire area was shaking. He got up but his body was really sore.

All of a sudden the shaking stopped and he couldn't hear Nick's voice.

"Dammit!" yelled Nick as he punched the ground. "This ascended stuff is really hard!"

"H-hey Nick, what ya doin?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm just training. I've been trying to reach an ascended saiyan, it's really hard." Nick said.

"Ya, I can tell." Jeremy said.

"Anyways J, you wanna try out your super saiyan form even more and we can have a little spar?" Nick asked.

"Yea sure why not." Jeremy responded with excitement.

"Now remember to focus on conrtrolling your energy. Also, I'm pretty sure you can hit me now." Nick said.

And with that, the two basically trained all day until time was up and they basically almost killed each other.

They headed towards the door and Jeremy said, "Y'know Nick, I really had fun and thanks for training me to become a super saiyan even though it was hell."

"Haha no problem, just remember that we can always train with each other and become stronger. Maybe you'll be able to reach an ascended saiyan before me?" Nick said.

"Hehe maybe, but Nick could we call it something else instead of "ascended saiyan", it sounds weird."

"You're right, how about... oh I got it, we'll just call it a super saiyan two!" Said Nick.

"Yeah that's fine, it's simple=" Jeremy added.

Walking throught the tall door they stepped out of the dark hallway and the light hit them. There stood Popo, Kami, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. They all had suprised looks on their faces for how much stronger the two boys have gotten.

"Holy cow!" Goku thought to himself, "these guys are now on a whole other level!"

"So guys, what's been happening since we've be-" Nick paused for a second as he felt a evil ki heading their way, "w-what the?" Nick seemed really fusterated.

"Nick? Is everything alright?" The curious Goku asked.

"You guys can't sense that? It's very dark and feels evil , heading towards the Earth, it's not really out there but try hard to sense it."

There was another pause for a bit, everyone had there eyes closed trying to sense the power.

"Argh!" Piccolo grunted, "I can definitely feel it, and it's not just one power level, it seems to be three!"

"B-but who could it be, it definitely can't be a saiyan!" Said the Prince.

"I don't know but we should continute training and be on the lookout for anything, and I mean that literally" Said Goku. "We should all stay here at the tower just in case."

"Agreed!" Jeremy said.

Nick still had his fatigued face, he couldn't beleieve the power he was sensing. "I hope it's not who I think is." thought the young saiyan, "it can't be...Axan." His eyes widened as he began to remember seeing Axan kill many other saiyans, destroying cities and planets.

It was now a week later and everyone had now finished training in the hyperbolic time chamber, vegeta found a new form, not quite a ss2 but increased power, Gohan was also able to achieve super saiyan as well, and Piccolo of course meditated and grew a significant amount of power and speed.

"Wait guys..." Said Nick. "Is it just me but I haven't been able to feel their power levels for the past hour or so."

"Yeah Nick you're right, I haven't been able to feel it for a while now." Said Jeremy.

"Me neither..." Goku added.

"Yeah it's weird, maybe they landed and they are hiding their power levels, we should probably lower ours two." Said the Namekian.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna go out and scope out the wastelands and whatnot. Maybe they already touched down and we could be in danger, our planet can literally blow in a second from these guys." Nick said.

"Ok Nick, but be careful, we can't risk losing anyone." Goku said with a serious tone.

"Dont worry I'll be fine if I see them I'm report back, if I get caught just wait till you can feel me power up." Nick replied.

"You don't want me to go with you Nick?" Jeremy asked with a brave tone.

"Nah nah nah, that'll be way to risky, especially for the chance of losing two people, that can't happen, I have to protect you as you're my younger brother. I don't want to lose any more people you understand?"

"Right I understand big bro, just remember as soon as you get into trouble I'll be there right away, as fast as I can."

"Alright thanks J, I'll be seeing you guys later, byeeeee!'

With that they all waved and all said goodbye as Nick disappeared into the clouds.

Jeremy had a worried look on his face though, he didn't want anything bad to happen to his brother and he had a bad feeling about this scouting mission Nick was doing. He just hoped for the best and hopes it doesn't go REEAAL south.

 **Whats up peeps it's been a while since I've talked to you wonderful people, I may do a update chapter or whatever next but I dunno, I'm hoping you guys like these rapid fire chapters for me being gone for a long time lol, but in doing my best here and also you can go ahead and favorite this story and follow it so you can keep up with the latest chapters and other updates that are put out. And also... plz..plz plz plz leave reviews and suggestions and whatnot on what I should do, or what I should change or add and all that stuff. These chapter aren't that long, but I guess it's all good because at least I'm releasing stuff. Well anyways I'll see you all later and stay fresh, and keep on reading my peeps.**


	12. Another Update

Alright what's up my peeps. An right now we're gonna first start of with on why I've been gone for a long time. Many things popped up just like last time. I was actually very sick for about two weeks, then I would have school, homework and other extracurricular activities. Well at least I'm here now but just remember that these rapid fire chapters that I'm releasing cannot always last forever. I can't really say when I will be or will not be making new chapters unlike I did last time, in which the every other day chapter thing didn't work out but right now I'm trying my hardest and I appreciate everything single one of you for reading this series and thank for those who sticking with me even thought I've been gone for a while. Well enough about me now on to about the story.

I guess at the end of every act I will do a summary just in case there's a few things you forget. To start off with, after Nick defeats Frieza, he gets to know the Earth warriors better, and of all people Vegeta was one of the first people he became friends with. After that it's time for Nick's bday, although they don't know him well it is always good to celebrate ones birthday. After being guranteed his wish for his parents to comeback by bulma, things don't really work out the way they wanted to. With these Dragon Balls the person who died must be revived back must have died within the year the Dragon was summoned, and even if that did happen they would need to be put in throught Earths check in station and it just couldn't be done. Then Nick decides to bring his brother back, the dragon tells him he isn't dead and Nick then just simplies ask to bring him to Earth. All is good and Nick and Jeremy get to see each other after 5 years and get to catch up. Jeremy also makes a good friend to the Earth warriors and that's when he find out about Super Saiyan. Nick tells Jeremy hell train him and explain what a super saiyan is and how to become one. In the first session Jeremy couldn't even lay a finger in on Nick once when Nick is in super saiyan form. But as Jeremy progresses for example in the Hyperbolic Time chamber in which Nick also explains to Jeremy what it is, he gets the hang of it and gets some good practice in. While in the Chamber Nick pulls out Jeremy's potential and by angering Jeremyz he finally achieves super saiyan, he then practices controlling it and they basically trained untill they kill each for Nick, this entire time he's been trying to figure out an ascended saiyan form, or a super saiyan two as try call it, he's Bering struggling a lot but he can't feel he's getting closer. While coming out of the chmaber he goes to ask the Earth Warrioirs what's been happening when all of a sudden he feels a dark, evil ki. Piccolo points out there is three of them and Nick believes it could be Axan, and angry Saiyan villian who betrayed his race and slaughtered thousand of people and destroyed numberous planets. They then realize the power levels disappear and the guess they have landed and are hiding. Nick decides to start a scout mission, although Jeremy feels it will go bad, Nick still goes.

 **And this is where we left off of from Act 2 Chapter 7, the next chapter, will be the finale and I will try to make it extra loooong. Hope you guys enjoyed this summary and hopefully it refreshed some stuff for you, and stay fresh my peeps and keep on reading.**


	13. Act2 Chapter8

HOLY COW! I know it's been forever but i might be able to start posting a bit more now. I just came off of school but i also have a job right now and I am gonna start taking online classes for extra college credits. Anyways enough about my life and on to the story.

Nick now arrived at the canyon and landed down between some tall cliffs where he last felt the three power levels. He scanned around and didn't see anything. Back at the lookout all the Z-fighter stood there with their eyes clothes focusing on Nicks ki and trying to sense the other guys.

"Yknow" Goku started, "two of the three power levels didn't feel high and one had me a bit worried."

Piccolo looked up and had a worried look. " _huh, Goku feeling worried? That has me even more worried."_

 _Back at the canyon,_ Nick was still scanning until he spoke. "Alright Guys, I know you're out here, I know I felt somthing." He stood still listening carefully but all he here was the birds and the wind. "Alright then, you wanna play a game of hide and seek? Then I'll just blow this place up. He jumped up and charged up and raised his hand up and a blue energy orb formed in his hand and began to expand. "3! 2!" He yelled until he heard a raspy voice yell "wait". Nick looked behind him and gave a little smirk.

"Hmph, so it is You, and I see you brought your 2 boyfriends." Nick said chuckling.

"Ugh shit up you best, you know why I came here!" Axan yelled.

"What? You came to surrender? Or wait even better, and apology on up what you have done?" Nick replied with that same smirk.

"Damn kid, you got a lot of nerve saying these things."

 _Back at the lookout,_ Kami was staring down grunting and looking worried.

"Kami?" Goku said, "what's wrong?"

"Umm... it's just Nick, he's flaring up that Axan guy, Nick might be in trouble." Kami replied.

 _At the canyon..._

"What are you gonna do? Get your possy on me? Cuz oh boi in scared!" He said sarcastically.

"Ok then kid, if that's how you want it. Victor! Arscus! Get him!" Axan yelled.

The three saiyans landed on the ground and stood about 15 yards apart.

"Alright boys... come and get me whenever you want." Nick said as he got in his stance with a cocky look.

Victor and Arscus charge at Nick. Victor threw a punch but Nick ducked and kicked him in the gut with both legs sending him flying into the air and reacting quickly Nick punched Arscus in the face and then spin kicked him across the face making him stagger back a few 20 feet. Victor recovered in the air and charged from above. He charged a ki blast and launched it at Nick. Victor couldn't see through the smoke and neither could Arscus.

"Argh! Where is he!" Victor yelled. All of a sudden Nick teleported above Victor and slammed down towards Arscus and collided creating an explosion.

Back at the lookout, "Oh yeah!" Killen shouted.

"YEA Nick is really handing it to those two Guys, I can feel Nicks power is on a whole new level ever since he was in the time chamber.

Back at the canyon...

The smoke cleared up and Victor and Arscus stood up with an agrovated look. "Dammit this kid is annoying . Victor said.

"Yea he sure is, we need better team work!" Arscus said.

"You're right, we are the best at that when it counts.

"Alright boys! Hurry up and finish this up!" Axan demanded.

"Yea sir!" they both replied.

Arscus went to the other side of Nick so Nick was now standing on the middle of them two. Arscus and Victor nodded at each other and both lunged towards Nick. They began to throw Kicks and punches but Nick was easily dodging them. He caught both of their arms and throw them down. Nick clenched his muscles and screamed as he released energy and sent Arscus and Victor stumbling back.

After the smoke cleared Arscus yelled, "Argh! I have had enough of this!" As he plunged towards Nick. Nick ducked, grabbed his leg and threw him at Victor and Arscus was caught by Victor. "Huh, good catch" Arscus said.

Put Nick teleported behind Victor and put his hand on his lower back. But before Victor or Arscus could react Nick shoe an energy wave going through Both Victor and Arscus stomachs. Has blood spewed out they dropped to their knees.

"Kcckough..." was all Victor was able to get out.

"I-I c-c-can't believe you-you have done t-this." Arscus said.

Nick just looked down with a mad look and put his hand out and charged up a blast. "Next time, I recommend you pick on someone your own size and be more wise." Nick fired a blast eating up both Victor and Arscus and disintegrating them.


	14. Act2 Chapter9

**Also remember the villains can look how you want like Axan, Vic and Arscus.**

Axan was stuck in shock. He could not believe what he just saw.

"Damn it! You brat" Axan said while holding his fist out.

"Oh come on, you know you didn't care about those hoodloomps!" Nick replied.

"Argh- you're kinda right. But still, now I must do what i have been wanting to do for a long time." Axan said.

"Alright then"! Nick added. "I dare You! Come at me!"

Nick got in his stance ready for what was to come. He knows he won't be able to kill him with just his base form. "I may even need to go super saiyan. Or even try the ascended form. He has gotten way stronger then what i barely remember." Nick thought to himself.

Back at the lookout...

Damn, it's unbelievable how much power that kid has!" Piccolo said.

"No kidding!" Killen added. "He barely used any of his energy."

Everyone stood in silence waiting for the next thing to happen. Until Jeremy spoke.

"You guys are right, but Axan is very powerful."

Goku opened one eye looking at Jeremy. "Hmm?" All the tall saiyan got out.

"Trust me, Nick and I have seen what he can do. I don't even think all of us combined could take him on."

Every z-fighter had a worried look. "There's no one that strong!" Tien yelled.

"I'm not to sure about that." Jeremy said.

"Don't worry if Nick is in trouble we'll head over there quick. And Piccolo can contact him if necessary." Said Goku. ( **Remember he hasn't learned instant transmission because he wasn't in a hurry to leave namek.)**

"Yeah contacting him would be good. Nick liked to do things on his own." Jeremy added.

All of a sudden they felt a surge of power as Axan was covered in his black aura and Nick in his light blue aura.

"They are about to start." Said Kami. "If you want you can grab onto me then chain up or something to watch."

The z-fighters did as told and began to wait for them to start.

Back at the Canyon...

Axan and Nick stood apart waiting to begin.

"Well brat I hope you are ready to for. This will be your last day on this stupid planet and your friends as well." Axan yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Nick yelled.

Both saiyans charged and meet each other creating a bright light covering up the canyon. Nick went to punch Axan but he ducked and hit Nick in the gut. Nick recovered and threw a kick but missed as Axan came up and uppercutted him in the chin. Axan punched Nick agian in the face but Nick was able to recover and finally landed a hit on Axan in the face.

Nick backed up for a bit to catch a breath. "Darn he really has gotten stronger." Nick thought to himself.

"Now that you see you can't win just give up and die!" Axan said.

"Sorry but no can do, I've worked way to hard to get here!"

"And now it's gonna be a big waste of time." Axan said.

"We'll see about that!" Nick yelled as his aura appeared and he charged at Axan. Flying towards him Nick teleported behind and sledghammered him on top of the head then kicked towards a pile of rocks. Smoke covered the area in front of Nick. Then he saw a black orb and came closer to him. Nick dodged the blast but was distracted and Axan punched him in the face then kneed him twice in the stomach and grabbed his leg then threw him into the ground. Nicks body bounced off the ground and Axan flew down and kicked him in the stomach back into the ground. Nick coughed out blood as he looked up and Axan was coming back down but his fist was glowing yellow but Nick managed to teleport out of there and Axans fist made contact and created an explosion.

Nick was breathing really loud while holding his stomach. With cuts on his face and blood dripping down, Nick Said, " guess you have gotten stronger. I'm surprised Axan."

"Why thank but I'm gonna kill you until there's no piece of you left."

"Great to hear but let me shoe you something!" Nick said while sqauting and clenching his fist and tightening his muscles. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick released his energy and his hair turned gold and his pure aura arose.

Axan became confused and wasn't sure what to say.

"Seems as of you didn't say on me enough to learn about this. This here is a super saiyan increasing my power and speed."

"Well it's no mach against me. I'll show you!" Axan yelled.

Axan was about to charge at Nick but Nick made the first move and try to punch Axan but Axan barely dodged it nipping him and creating a scratch on his forhead. Axan threw a punch but Nick moved over to the side to dodge it. Nick punched him in the gut and spin kicked him across the face, making Axan stagger back a good few feet.

Nick flew at him again and tried to kick Axan but he dodged it and Axan grabbed his leg and threw him over his head and into the ground. Nick got up and lungedat Axan but he ducked under Nick and kicked him in the stomach with both feet sending him into the air. Axan teleported above Nick and slammed back into the ground while hitting is neck.

When Nick hit the ground and explosion arose and all the Z-fighters felt his ki drop tremendously.

"We need to head over now!" Jeremy insisted. "forget asking him let's go!"

"You got it Jeremy!" Goku said. "Lets go now!" All the Z-fighters flew off towards the fight.

Nick got up on his knees and noticed he wasn't in his super saiyan form anymore.

"Muahaha! Even your dumb super saiyan garbage form doesn't work! You're a failure just like every other saiyan trash but me.

Nick could feel the Z-fighters coming. "Dangit i don't need help I got this." He thought to himself.

"Now brat are you ready to die?" Axan asked holding his hand out towards Nick.

There was a pause until a young saiyan spoke

"No! He's not and we are here to stop you and kill you which should have been done a long time ago!" Jeremy yelled.

"Ahhh well if it isn't the brats brother and his friends. Don't worry you'll be killed after I'm done with Nick here! Hahaha!" Axan laughed evilly.

"Guys! I didn't need help, I've got this!". Nick yelled in anger.

"Really?! You' do?! Cause to me it looks like you're about to die!" Jeremy yelled back.

"Ugh just shut up Jeremy, I've got this... trust me ok?"

The Z-fighters just stood there confused as Nick got back up.

"Now Axan I've got a suprise for you." Nick said.

"Argh! Me killing you isn't a surprise anymore kid!" Axan yelled.

"Oh... trust me... it's not that." Nick said with a smirk.

"Whay are you smirking for kid?" Axan asked angrily.

"Yeah I think he has lost it!" Said Killen.

Nick transformed into a super saiyan. His aura covering him as the ground began to rumble. "Argh- A-A-Argh!" Nick grunted. The rocks under his feet began to crack and eventually broke off. Nick was in a golden sphere as he rose into the air. Lightning bolts struck the ground as grey clouds covered the canyon. "A-A-Argh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled letting all his energy out. The entire canyon was now shaking and the Z-fighters and Axan tried holding their ground as the wind picked up. "AHHHHHHHH!" Nick screamed even more. His body was covered in white now with a gold outline and nearly blinded everyone as Nick let out his final scream. The shaking stopped as he came back down to the ground. Now there was two strand of hair hanging down in front of his forehead. Lightning was cobering him up and his aura was even bigger and relased more pressure.

There stood Axan and the Z-fighters in shock as Nick stared down Axan with a look saying "You're about to die!"


	15. Act2 Chapter10

Hey what's up peoples. Just posted an update and stuff. Thanks for 1k Views and on to the story.

There stood Nick, who had finally reached an acended super saiyan.

"Damn! I can't believe that Nick did it!" Jeremy yelled I in excitment.

"I can't either!" Added Goku. "I've been at it for a while as well."

"Hmph!" All the Prince said. "That kid is crazy strong I can't believe it."

Nick has had a big influence on Vegeta ever since they met at the party. With Vegeta knowing that Nick looked up to him and his title. Vegeta has bonded with the kid and changed his ways of being angry and taking a second look at life.

"U-ugh! W-what did you do!?" Axan yelled. "What is this pressure I feel."

Nick pointed his index finger at Axan, "Now...is the time you pay for all the chaos you have causedin this galaxy, for families and especially... the saiyan race!" He confidentially said.

Axan continues to look in fear, confusion and couldn't believe what he is seeing.

Nick fired a tiny ki blast from his finger and it was to fast for anyone to see it and hit Axan in the thigh. "Argh!" the evil saiyan grunted. When Axan looked up from looking at his wound he saw Nick in the air in front of him and was punched in the face. Then Axan was kneed in the stomach and Nick fired a ki blast at him sending him into a cave.

A bright light came from the cave and exploded and fell to the ground. Up came Axan from the cloud of smoke.

"Ahh! I will not be humiliated but a dumb brat!" Axan yelled. Axan charged at Nick and went for a flying kick. Nick triggered am afterimage as Axans kick and through it. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his stomach again and looked down as Nicks arm was halfway up his abdomen.

Axan dropped to the floor and struggled to get back up. He had blood running down the left corner of his mouth.

"A-argh... U-uah-uah" was all he could manage to get out and breathe.

He jumped back and pumped his arm back. His hand began to glow and was preparing to fire a blast wave.

"UAHHHHHHH" he yelled charging the blast. "HAAAAAAAAA" HE yelled firing the wave.

Nick charged up and his aura got even bigger. He bent his knees and leaped forward flying towards the blast. He was covered up by the blast but then Axan saw Nick come out right infront of him and was kneed in the face. Then Nick followed up with a Kick sending him flying back into the ground.

He was only able to get up on his knees and on his his hands. Blood was dripping from his forehead from where he got kneed and blood from his mouth and allover his body.

Nick began to walk towards the downed Axan like a badass. Axan looked up at Nick as he was started at with a death glare from Nick.

"Ugh, I-I don't know w-why I'm scared. He's just a stupid kid."

"Look at you now. All scared and helpless. Just like all those people you slaughtered and families you ruined. Like mine!" Nick yelled.

Z-fighters were shock right now. Especially not ever seeing this part of Nick.

"Ugh! Ugh shut up brat!" Axan yelled.

"Now... it's time to finish this which should have been done a long time ago!" Nick said holding out his hand.

"Oh I don't think sooo!" Axan yelled. He charged up

"Huh?" Nick said confusingly.

All of a sudden Axan fired a ki blast infront of his feet distracting him. Nick backed up and turned around and Axan fired a laser beam into Nicks chest.

Nicks eyes faded back to normal a long with hair as he fell to the ground.

Goku facepalmed and couldn't believe what happened.

"Wow, how could Nick get distracted by that!" Vegeta said.

Nick was laying on the ground with a hole in his stomach.

"Hahaha!" The evil saiyan laughed. "The almighty brat downed by the worst trick ever. Looks like you got to confident!"

Nick could barely speak or breathe as all he could do was cough up blood

"We-we've got to help Nick!" Jeremy yelled. He tried to fly off but Goku grabbed his leg.

"what-what are you doing Goku! Let go!" Jeremy yelled.

"Nick wouldn't want you to get involved. If it gets to far we'll-" Goku was cut of by a screaming Jeremy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEANT NOT GET INVOLVED! HE'S GOT A HOLE IN HIS STOMACH IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!.

"Trust me Nick we'll help and we know when to." Goku calmly said.

"He's my brother!" Yelled Jeremy. He turned super saiyan and through Goku hand off of his leg and punched him in the gut and flew off. Up from behind Vegeta locked him up and chopped him on the Neck. Knocking him out.

"Ugh." Grunted Goku dusting off his clothes. "Thanks Vegeta."

"Yeah whatever." He said.

Axan picked up Nick by the shirt and punched him in the stomach. And again, and again, and again and eventually threw him back into the dirt faced down.

Axan walked up and held his hand up and it began to glow. Ready to strike Nick.

Jeremy woke up and saw his brother on the ground and Axan ready to kill him.

"Now kid...DIE!' Axan yelled angrily.

"Argh! I can't take this!" Jeremy quickly flew past the Z-fighters.

"Jeremy no!" Yelled Goku.

Axan brought his hand down but all of a sudden there was a loud slash noise. Jeremy and all the z-fighters had a surprised look. Except for Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo.

There was Nick on one knee facing Axan in his ss2 form with a spirit sword extending form his fingertips (like vegito) piercing through Axans stomach.


	16. Thanks for 1k Views and an Update

Alright ladies, gentlemen's, and those of other species or genders. Thanks for 1k Views and I know I always have gaps between my writings. Just want to thanks those who stayed with me and keep reading my stories. Now for the update

 **UPDATE PART**

Now the reason I have gaps for my writing are because of being busy with school, work or just generic things in my life like family or sports. But now that it's summer I work more at my part time, and I do more activities like vacation and all that good stuff. But if i ever do release a story or chapter it will be between 8pm and 12pm Eastern Time Zone United States. Also of any of you want to give me ideas on stories or chapters and stuff. Message me and give me a follow so you are notified when I come out with more work. My email should be in my profile description if you wanna contact me through that. But yea that basically it for now. I hope my account grows and my series can turn into a big thing. Well all you peoples take care and have a fun time with your life and stay positive. Don't let anything drag you down and make wise choices in your life.


	17. Act2 FINALE

FINALE of Act 2...

Axan felt the tremendous pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw the energy sword piercing through and blood dripping down.

"Y-you! How c-could y-you have d-done t-th-thiiiis?! You BRAT!" Axan yelled.

"Hmph. You thought that's all I had in me? You think that puny beam you fired was gonna ruin me?" Nick said with a glare.

Nick released the energy sword and Axan fell face first.

Nick picked him up by his undershirt beneath his armor.

"Wake up! Don't make this boring. Argh!" Nick grunted as he threw him a few feet away.

Nick walked over to him. "Now... I'm giving you a chance to leave and come back to have revenge. Or, you can do something stupid and be killed now and won't have to worry about it later."

"Urgh! I-I hate You! Y-you little punk. You'll pay for this!" Axan yelled as he lunged at Nick but missed his punch. Nick kneed him in his wound and slammed him into the ground.

"Well then. I guess you went with the second option." Nick said holding his hand out ready to blast him into pieces.

"Damn you kid!" Axan screamed in rage as he charged up and fired a small ki blast into Nicks face and tookoff flying and left. "Now, all I gotta do is find my space pod and get the hell out of here, I won't last long with this wound." Axan thought to himself as he looked down at his wound began to drip even more blood out.

All of a sudden he saw the young saiyan appear infront of him. "W-what the, hell?"

"Rghaaaaa!" Nick yelled as he leaped forward and did a front flip kicking Axan down to the ground with his heel. Axans body plummeted down and created an explosion.

Axan was barely able to push the rocks off and he was so weak he couldn't move and all he did was look up at Nick.

Nick held his arm bent at 90 degree angle with his palm faced up as he began to charge a blast.

"I GAVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO SAVE YOURSELF AND YOU PICKED THE WRONG THING. NOW I MUST MAKE WHAT'S WRONG RIGHT AND WHICH SHOULD HAVE BEEN A LONG TIME AGO!" He yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick yelled giving all his power firing the blast at Axan.

Axan held how is hands trying to stop the blast. "A-argh! You brat! The blast pushed Axan even more and his back was now on the ground as the blast began to eat him up. "You'll- Y-you'll PAAAAAAAY FORRRR THIIIIISSSSS!" He yelled as the blast swallowed him up and was exploded to smitherines as the blast hit the ground.

The smoke eventually cleared up as Nick was breathing hard with sweat dripping down. His muscles were tingling as he went back to the ground. He was on one knee trying to keep his breath.

The other Z-fighters walked towards Nick.

"Nick! Goku yelled. "A-are you okay? He asked.

"Ye-yea I think I'll be fine, argh!" He grunted as he held his wound.

He tried to standup but fell toward. Goku caught him as Nick just passed out.

"Woah!" Piccolo said in a worried tone.

"What is it?" Goku asked. "Somthing wrong?"

"Yes! Nicks life is depleting we need to get him to Korin and get him a senzu bean. Remember Kami isn't here anymore so we have no dragon balls as of right now! And we don't know where new namek is!"

"Y-You're right! I can feel it. Alright then let's go!" Goku said as he flew off.

Goku and the others arrived at Korins tower.

"Korin! We need a senzu beam quick!" Goku yelled.

"Got it!" Korin said as he reached into the vase and grabbed a senzu beans."

Goku opened Nicks mouth and gave him the bean. But Nick wasn't able to eat it.

"Dammit he won't eat it! He doesn't have enough energy." Goku said.

"Just give him some of your energy Goku." Piccolo said.

"Right!" Goku put his hand on Nicks chest and gave him energy but wasn't waking up.

"Ugh it's not working, he used alot of energy." Goku gave him even more but nothing happened.

"Guys ima need you to help me and give him some energy!"

Everyone held their hands out and shot their energy towards Nick. But still nothing happened.

"Holy crap!" Just how much does he need!" Goku said.

"I don't think it's the energy. It's his body. He pressured his body so much his body is shutting down." Jeremy said. "It happened to our dad alot."

"Argh the only thing we can do is take him to Bulmas then!" Goku said. "I'll head there now!"

"Wait Goku!" You sure you have enough energy to get there?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know Goku asked but I've got to try.!" Goku said as he took off.

Halfway there Goku began to get light headed and started to sweat more. "Come onnnnn Nick, please hang in a little longer!" He thought as he looked down at him.

A few moments later Goku began to feel drowsy and Nick starter to slip. "W-what the!" Goku grew his surroundings and kept Nick in his grasp. "Ahhh. I can see Bulmas. Thanks god!"

Goku busted through her house and screamed down the hall. "Bulmas I need your help!".

The blue haired lady ran out as fast as she could. "What is it!?" She yelled.

"It's Nick!" Goku replied. "His body as shutdown and I need your help!"

"Ok I can help. Get him into the med room right down the hall!" I'm gonna go get some medicine And anything else I'll need.!"

Goku dashed down the hallway and kicked the door open. He put Nick down on the bed on his back. Bulma walked in behind him.

"Alright Goku, I'm gonna need some space. Back up!" She said

Goku backed up and Bulma started hooking up machines to him. She injected a shot in to Nicks shoulder.

"Eeek! Not shots!" Goku screamed.

"If you don't calm down I'll inject you too!" Bulmas said. Now I need you do give a good hard pump on Nicks chest when I say to.

Goku gulped. "O-okay" he stuttered.

Bulma lifted Nick head holding him by the neck. "On the count of 3. 1...2...3!"

Goku pumped Nick chest as he heard a popping sound then a cracking sound.

Nick began to cough up blood as Bulma continued to hold his head. "Again Goku!" She said. Goku did it again and Nicks eyes began to twitch. "This time to it twice!" Goku did it again twice on her command and Nick eyes began to open very slowly.

"What did you do bulma? Goku asked.

"Well... I had to inject a fluid that would try to reboot his nerve system again and get his blood flowing. And we need to get oxygen flowing as well and I cracked his vertebrate to release all his stress." She explained.

"W-wait Bulma!" His eyes closed!" Goku said freaking out.

"That's normal. He his body is just overwhelmed from all this. He'll be up and good in 1-2 hours." Bulma said.

Goku walked out as he sensed the others have came.

"Goku!" Jeremy yelled. "Is my brother gonna be ok," he asked.

"He sure is kid, his body was just overwhelmed and stuff. He'll be good as new in 1-2 hours!"

"Oh good! Thanks for helping him!" Jeremy said happily.

Back in the room where Nick was. He began to have a dream.

 _Nick was walking on a cliff by himself. He reached the edge as his eyes widened when he looked down. Below him was a black hole with red lighting bolts coming out of it._

 _"W-what the hell? What is that?" He asked himself._

 _"Nick!" A low sounded voice said._

 _Nick freaked out and turned around quickly. "D-dad is that you?"_

 _"Yup it sure is. Now.i need you to listen to me and don't say anything._

 _"O-ok. B-but-" Nick stuttered._

 _"I SAID DON'T SPEAK!" His dad yelled._

 _"S-sorry father!" Nick yelled back._

 _"Now listen. There is someone very important coming. All i can tell you is I need you to be ready. Goody bye my son..." His dad yelled holding his finger pointed at Nick._

 _"But father wait. Argh!" He grunted as he was shot with a beam._

 _Nick was paralyzed and couldn't move. "W-what are you doing father?" He asked struggling to speak._

 _Sorry son, but this is the only way." His father replied._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _Nicks father walked up to him and pushed him off the cliff._

 _Nick began to fall towards the void slowly and looked back at it. He couldn't move or fly up._

 _"F-father please help! Pleeeease!" Nick yelled._

 _"Remember Nick! I'm not there for you anymore. You need to solve things on your own. And I don't think you're ready and can do it. But you'll find a way eventually." His father said._

 _Nick saw himself getting farther and farther away as he eventually walked away._

 _"A-argh! D-done t-tell me... w-w-what I can and c-can't.. DOOOOOOO!" Nick yelled as he clenched his fist and beams of energy above and below him flowed into him and was covered by a white aura._

Nicks dream ended. He began to yelled in his sleep. The whole house house began to shake.

The others all jumped. "Is he awake already?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know. It's only been 30 minutes. I'll go check it out. Stay here!" He said running into the house.

He was dashing down the hall as he heard Bulma scream his name.

He entered and saw Nick covered in a white aura. He ran over and grab Nick but the shoulders. "Hey! Nick! Snap out of it!" Goku yelled while shaking him.

Nick still looked frustrated as he screamed louder and pushed Goku back into the wall.

"What's going on?! Bulma yelled.

"I don't know. Maybe he's in a nightmare. I can try to get him to stop.

Goku leaped at Nick and chopped his neck but nothing happened. He did it again as hard as he could in his super saiyan form. But again nothing happened. Goku was pushed back again into the wall and lost his super saiyan form.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Goku asked.

A white orb appeared in the middle of Nicks body as he was still screaming.

"Uh oh i think we should go!" Goku yelled. He grabbed Bulma by the arm and dragged here out. They exited the house.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy asked.

"I-I don't know Nick just started yelling and then-" Goku was cut off as the room Nick was in blew up. Everyone looked in the direction and saw a bright white light. Everyone used there arms to shield as it got brighter.

Eventually the light dimmed out and they all hurried over. They looked into the demolished building and saw Nick laying on his stomach. All his wounds and scratches healed.

"Oh my God!" Bulma yelled. "M-my house! And Nick... he's all healed up!"

"Ya I know! It's a miracle!" Jeremy said.

A few seconds later there was a grunting noise and everyone continued to stare at Nick as he slowly tried to get up. Nick eventually stood up as he looked all around him and saw the Z-fighters standing there.

"S-sooooo. What happened?" Nick asked.

"Well your body to shut down by the pressure you put on your body, and then you passed out. We rushed you here, I took care of you, then you started freaking out and blew up part of my house." Bulma said.

"Yea, s-sorry about that, had a wild dream." Nick said while scratching the back of his head. "Speaking of dreams, there was something very important in my dream."

"Like what?" Goku asked.

"Well I saw my dad while I was standing on a cliff, then he told me someone important was coming and then pushed me off and that's when I went crazy I guess." Nick explained

"W-wait you saw dad?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea it's crazy right?" Nick said.

"I mean ya, but right before you brought me here to earth, I also had a dream like that and dad told me the same thing. Pushed my then poor! Here is was on Earth." Jeremy said.

"Really? Why didn't you say earlier?!" Nick yelled.

"Well... I didn't think it was that important and honestly I forgot cause I was exhausted, hehe." Jeremy said nervously.

"We'll whatever it means, we should prepare and become stronger, because this person may be strong." Nick said with a serious face.

"I agree!" Goku said with a smile.

"Me three!" Jeremy yelled while jumping in the air.

All the z-fkghters took off and headed toward kamis to where they would use the hyperbolic times chamber. Meanwhile Nick stayed back a Bulmas to help repair her house and he couldn't use the time chamber because he has already used it twice. Bulma said she'd design a training pod for him as he fixed her house.

 _AND WITH THAT EVERYKNE PARTED THEIR WAY TO PREPARE FOR THE MYSTERIOUS BEING. WHO COULD THIS POSSOBLY BE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ACT AND STAY TUNED!_


	18. Act 3 Chapter 1

**ACT 3**

 **CAHPTER 1: Times of training, The Mysterious Person is arriving!**

It's now been 6 months since everyone went their separate ways of training. The z-fighters went to the hyperbolic time chamber and were able to get one years worth of training in one day. Meanwhile, Nick had different plans and had to use a space pod Bulma built him to last a while. He has already been in the time chamber twice and can't go in again. He knew he would have to work about 100x harder than the others. Nick was finally able to master super saiyan 2 and could last longer in those forms. The others haven't quite reached that level yet.

Nick was in his ship training in an AI simulation. He was dodging energy beams and blast. He was also training in 1000x earth gravity. Which vegeta has only done 500x at this point. He got shot in the leg and began to fall. He caught himself with his hands on the ground basically doing a handstand. The AI took a shot going straight for his face, he pushed off the ground and flipped over the beam tagging the AI red dot to disable it. He did about 10 sets off 50. He got shot again and turned around and got blasted in the face being caught off guard. He fell on his knees holding his face, and fell on his stomach.

"Uuugggghhhh!" Nick grunted. "This training is getting on my nerves!"

The AI system spoke as the phone rang, "incoming call, incoming call"

"Answeeeerr" Nick said annoyed. Still in the ground.

"Hey Nick! It's Jeremy, I don't know if you can sense it but the mysterious person is basically near Earth."

"OH snap! Are you serious?!"he said getting up.

"Yea forealzies! You better hurry!" Jeremy yelled.

"Alright alright! I'll turn the ship around"!

"Ok then, sounds cool then, also... where the hell are you?" Jeremy asked scratichng his head.

"Uhhhh, I have no idea haha!" Nick said with a smirk. "But it shouldn't take too long to get there."

"Ya ya I got you." Jeremy said hanging up.

The z-fighters have been waiting for about three hours now. They felt the power of the mysterious person, it was pretty high.

"I don't who this person is, but they got pretty good power that I can sense." Goku said.

"Ya no kidding." Jeremy added.

"Whoever it is, if they are hostile we are more than capable to take them out." Vegeta said.

"Yea, if thats true, then we'll need to stall becsuse they may be here for Nick." Goky said.

"And why would that be the case?" Gohan asked.

"Well son, think about it. If Nick saw this in a dream. Then its more likely they are here for Nick. Goku explained.

"Ohhh okay, i see now!" Gohan responded.

They waited and waited. The person was getting closer.

"Dammit! If i have to wait another second i will literally blow this person to bits!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just calm down Vegeta! Itll be ok, also Nick will be here soon. So just be patient." Goku said.

"G-grgh! Fiiiine kakarot! But if they wanna fight and Nick isnt here, i call going first!" Vegeta stated.

"Awwww no fair! Wow Vegeta you really gotta do that?"

"Hehe! Its only fair because i called it. Dont worry, you won't even get a chance!" Vegeta said with a huge smirk.

They waited for another 15 minutes. Then they saw a glare in the sky as it was the ship coming in for a landing. It was a tiny saiyan pod. The pod began to hover over capsule corp, as if the person could see them. The pod gently landed in the giant yard where everyone was.

"Huh, nornally eveyone crahses these things when they land somewhere." Vegeta said.

The pod door slowly opened, and a hand popped out, grabbiny the door frame. It was a light skinned hand, with a little olive tone. The person stepped out, it was a female, she had a tail, ( **Again, Hair is kinda hard ro describe, but she has hair type 4 for female saiyans from Xenoverse 2)**. She was fairly skinny. Not alot of muscle showing. Had the eyes of a normal looking saiyan like Goku. Black hair, black eyes, was wearing a plain purple shirt, with sleeves that went halfway down her biceps. Was wearing black baggy pants, and white shoes. She also had two black wristbands.

"A-a girl!?" Goku said suprised.

"But.. kakarot! Look! Its a saiyan. Theres no way for another saiyan!" Vegeta said with his eyes wide open and jaw dropped.

Everyone had a suprised look and could not believe what they were seeing.

"Uhhhh" the girl said, she had quite the high pitch voice but not too high. She grew a smile. "Not really the reaction i was expecting, but oh well." He continued while slowly stepping foward

"You!" Vegega yelled pointing at the girl. "Just stop and don't do anything stupid!"

"Vegeeeta! Chill, i dont think she wants to do anything bad." Goku said

"Oh my, im so sorry prince Vegeta, i didnt know it was you, please forgive me but im not here to cause any trouble." The girl said.

Vegeta's eyes grew even bigger than before. "B-but how do you? T-theres just no possible-." Vegeta stopped speaking as he was so confused.

"Woah! Goku said. "How does she know that? Im sooo confused !"

"I know it may sound weird. But i will explain everything. I need to meet up with Nick first. Do you guys know where he is?" The female saiyan asked.

"He was off in space, training. He should be coming back soon. But you're not here to hurt anybody are you?"

"No im not, you must trust me. I want to battle Nick, and after i will explain everything. You have my word." She said.

"You promise?" Goku asked.

"Yes i promise." She replied.

They stood there in silence for a couple seconds.

"Just wondering, but how is Nick in space? Can he breathe out there?" The female saiyan asked.

"Oh haha! No no no, hes actually training in a gravity ship built by me, the wondeful scientist bulma!"

"Oh wow, that's actually pretty neat!" She replied. "Well if you dont mind im gonna go take a quick nap in my pod before he gets here."

 **BACK ON NICKS SHIP...**

"Huh, that power im sensing is actually alot higher than i expected. I hope nothing bad is going on. But ehhh, im sure they can handle things. But most importantly, how do i land the ship, guess i should have learned that or listend IF Bulma told me." Nick thought with a worried look on his face.

He was now flying for 10 more minutes as he inched closer and closer towards Earth. The ship began to beep and the AI repeated "approaching Earth!"

"Ya ya i got it!" Nick thought agian to himself. He sat down and strapped into the seatbelt. "Welp, now to attempt the landing.

The ship began to hit the top of the atmospher as the front part was on fire. Nick was trying to keep steady as the ship roared and shook heavily.

The others on Earth saw the ship coming in for a landing.

"Bulma... i don't think he listend when you gave that lecture on how to land this thing." Jeremy said.

"Nnnnope!" Bulma said while sighing after.

The ship crashed a good ways away.

"Well.. that wokred out pretttty good i think." Nick thought. He looked over as he felt the others. "I gotta get over there now. Make sure nothing bad is happening.

Nick eventually landed at capsule corp.

"Heyyyy! Nick!" Jeremy yelled while waviing his hands. They hugged each other and smiled

"Dang it really has been 6 months. You've grown quite a bit Jeremy!" Nick said.

"Just look at you! You're an entire head lengths taller than me now! We used to be the same! Jeremy said laughing..

Nick looked over as the girl began to exit her pod.

"W-woooooah" Nick said also suprised.

"Suprised to see me huh Nck?" She said.

"How do you know my name? Ive never met you before!" Nick said.

"I know it may be weird but ill explain in a bit, but right now.. i just wanna fjght you and test your skills."

"Wow, she really is a looooker!" Nick whispered holding his hand trying to cover his mouth.

"Dammit Nick!" You're so immature! Jeremy yelled.

"Come on bro! Its true though!" Nick replied.

"Whatever man just go fight!" He said pushing Nick.

Nick began to walk towards her until he was about arns length away.

"Well random saiyan girl. Its nice to mert you, and im down for a fight!" Nick said with a smile while holding his hand out.

The girl shook his hand. "Alright then lets do this!" She said with excitement as she leaped back into a fighting position.

"Uhhh excuse me just one second. But i think we should take this somewhere more safe. So we don't hurt and civilians and can fight it all out." Nick said with a smirk.

"Ummm, okay then, i guess yout right, lets do it then!" She said back.

 **And so the two of them and other z fighters flew off to a wasteland so they could fight and eventually this mysterious female saiyan will reveal her identity after the fight. Find out what happens in the next chapter of this just random timeline of events!**


	19. Act 3 Chapter 2

**Act 3**

 **Chapter 2: The Female Saiyan finally reveals her identity.**

After flying for a good couple minutes, the z-fighters and the mysterious saiyan eventually reached the wastelands.

Nick and the Female Saiyan touched down from each other standing about 15 yards apart. The other z-fighters stood on a cliff about 50 yards away. They could tell this would be a good fight.

"So... Nick are you ready to do this? The Female Saiyan asked with a smirk.

"You betcha, but first... would you mind telling me your name please?" Nick asked scratching his head.

"Uhhhh, i guess so. The name's Kaiya, I'm the same age as you are and I lost my parents the same way you did.. by Frieza." Kaiya stated with a serious tone.

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that, but that dude's a bastard, that's why i would never forgive him." Nick said

"Yea thanks, but i'd rather fight than talk about the past." Kaiya said getting into her fighting stance.

"Hehe, I couldn't agree more with you Kaiya!" Nick bent his knees and got into his fighting stance while holding a smirk. _"I can seriously sense something within this girl. Oh well i guess ill make the first move then!"_

Nick leaped forward and vanished 3 times going towards here. He let out a punch but Kaiya blocked it. A loud "BOOM" sound erupted and shock waves made a crater into the ground where Nick and Kaiya were standing.

"W-wow! What power!" Piccolo said with his eyes wide open.

Nick was forcing his punch into Kaiyas arm even more. They both grunted as electricity began to form coming from Nick's hand and Kaiyas arm. Nick all of a sudden did a spin hook kick as his heel slammed across Kaiyas face. She slid back as she stayed balanced on here feet.

 _"Dang, what a quick attack, and powerful. He may even be able to defeat Frieza with this power."_ Kaiya thought.

Nick quickly flew at Kaiya and threw another punch. Kaiya easily dodged the punch and lifted her knee up into Nicks gut. "Hroooo" all Nick got out as Kaiya uppercutted Nick and slammed her elbow into Nicks gut again. Nick teleported behind Kaiya and threw another punch at the back of her head. Kaiya quickly reacted and dodged.

"W-what!?" Nick said as he felt Kaiya grabbing his arm and she threw Nick over her shoulder into the ground. Nick bounced of the ground and landed face down 15 yards away.

Nick slowly got up and turned around to face Kaiya. "D-damn, you're pretty strong, i didnt think you had it in you hehe?" Nick said. His gi was completly ripped on his write shoulder. And his pants were a little scratched up. Nick did have a scratch mark on his forehead where he landed after being flipped.

"Really now? Its not because im a girl is it?" Kaiya said clenching her fist.

"Eeeek! No no noooo! I-its not that i swear. Hehe!" Nick said with a giant grin scratching the back of his head.

"Good, never judge a book by its cover. Now... i guess we're done here then?" Kaiya asked.

"Oh haha, no!" Im far from done yet!" Nick said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Hmph well then, show me what you got!" Kaiya procceded to get into her stance.

The Z-fighters stood on the cliff confused.

"Uhhh, why doesn't Nick just go super saiyan and kick her butt already?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, but hes having fun and i wish that were me fighting right now." Goku said.

Nick quickly charged at Kaiya again. He fired a ki blast at Kaiya, she crossed her arms to block it. The blast exploded and created smoke. The smoke cleared up and Kaiya let her guard down. Nick all of a sudden teleported in front of here and punched her across the face. Kaiyas body flew back and slammed into a cliff. The cliff collasped falling all her. All Nick could see was smoke. He closed his eyes to sense her.

He suddenly felt her began to move as she exploded through the rocks. Nick opened his eyes as she came out the smoke and tried to punch Nick. He dodged the punch and elbowed Kaiya in the back. She quickly recovered and flung her right leg up Nicks chin. "Woah, what an attack!" Nick thought to himself.

Kaiya jumped away and flew back towards Nick. She came back as both her feet landed in Nicks gut, she jumped off his stomach and did the same thing again. Nick charged a ki blast and fired it into her face. They both jumped back as Nick held his stomach

"Rghuaa! Damn you really are a saiyan huh?" Nick said.

"Yeah i am haha, now i guess it means we're done then." She said with a grin.

"Hahaaaa! Nope... not at all." Nick took his hand away from his chest and stood straight again.

"Ummm, but i'm kinda beatin you uo right now." Kaiya said with a smile.

"It seems like it, but I'm far done from over. Nick said.

Argh! Dammit Nick just hurry up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ok fiiine!" Nick yelled back.

"H-hurry up?" Kaiya asked all confused. "What is he talikng about?"

"Hehe, ya sorry to tell you but i havent been using my full power." Nick stated with a smirk.

"Really? Looked like you were going all out a couple minutes ago." Kaiya said.

"Hmph, maybe so. But remember to never judge a book by its cover and finish the entire book." Nick clenched his fist as the ground began to shake and lightning began to strike.

"Rrrrggggghhhh!" Nick yelled as he clenched his fist. His hair flashed gold for a second as his dude also flashed the light blue tint. The ground began to shake as debri went flying everywhere.

"RGHAAAAAAA!" Nick belted out. A giant flash came from him as it soon went away all the debri began the fall. Nick stood there in his super saiyan 2 form, electricty striking past his face and his aura gave off alot of pressure and wind.

"W-whoa!" Kaiya stuttered. "What power!"

"So, do you believe me nowwww?" Nick asked with a smirk and in a more serious

"W-what is this, I cant believe what im seeing!" Kaiya said with a confused look.

"Well for starters, this is called super saiyan. But the level which im at is an ascended super saiyan." Nick stated.

"S-super- s-u- s-saiyan?" Is all the female saiyan could get out.

"Hehe, I see that you're suprised. Also this form drastically increases speed and power." Nick explained.

"Wow! But enough of this super whatever lesson. Lets get on with our battle!" Kaiya said in an excited tone.

"Alright, lets do it then!"

Nick immediately moved faster than the eye could see. Kaiya all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Nick blasted a punch into her. She backed up a couple steps holding her stomach.

 _"a-argh! W-what speed and power! I couldnt see the attack at all but i hella felt it." Kaiya thought to her self._

Kaiya charged back at Nick and threw two punches. Nick easily dodged both and kneed Kaiya up through the chin. He teleported behind her and elbowing her in the lower back. Kaiya swiped her fist with a backhand put Nick teleported again and when Kaiya turned around all she saw was Nick's fist blast her across the face.

Kaiya fell down on her knees and hands. She coughed out blood and held her face as she had a sharp pain in her back as well.

 _"Im not going out without a fight!"_ The determined saiayn thought to herself.

She charged up as her white aura surrounded her. She immediately leaped at Nick but teleported behind Nick as he turned around as well and Kaiya punched him across the face. Nick didnt seem to feel it as he turned his head back towards Kaiya. She tried to punch Nick again but he easily caught her punch holding her fist in her palm. She then threw her left arm at Nick but againx he caught it easily. Kaiya stuggled to let go but Nick's grip was to strong. Each time she tried to free hersel, the harder Nick squeezed her fist. Kaiya attempted to kick him but Nick blocked her kick wiith his knee.

"I've really enjoyed this fjght Kaiya, good fight!" His what Nick said before pulling her towards him as he moved to the side and let go of her as she fell. In her mid fall Nick charged up a ki blast and shot it at the back of her neck as she fell.

Kaiya was knocked out but still breathing.

 _"Phew! Damm man! Thats one hell of a girl!"_ Nick thought.

He closed his eyes as he breathed out and went back to his normal state. He turned around and saw the z-fighters on the cliff.

"Hey don't worry guys she's ok, im just gonna take her to Kamis lookout and get Dende to heal her up. Shes just unconscious!" He yelled at them.

The Z-fighters quickly jumped down.

"Wait! So what did she say?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, she told me her name. Its Kaiya. And she means absolutely no harm, but she's gonna explain everything once I get her healed up." Nick explained.

"Alright then! I guess we're coming with you because I also want to know what she has to say!" Goku interrupted.

"Haha! Ok then it's a plan, lets get to it guys!" Nick said as he charged up and picked Kaiya up and began to fly off.

 **And with that, ends this chapter! The z-fighters followed Nick to the lookout in order to hear what's going on. What is it that Kaiya wanted to keep them waiting for? Find out in the next chapter of Dbz just another timeline**


End file.
